1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction machine including at least two of these functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus with a scanner including a sheet stack part for stacking a recorded sheet inside a housing thereof is well known. Specifically, the upper surface of the apparatus body is used as the sheet stack part and the scanner reading an original document is provided above the sheet stack part. Such an image forming apparatus has an advantage of having a small footprint.
In one related-art example of an image forming apparatus, a sheet is discharged from front to rear of the apparatus. The apparatus is designed to be compact in width and height by overlapping the scanner and the sheet stack part as much as possible and reducing the space therebetween.
However, when supporters for supporting the scanner are provided on the right, left, and rear as viewed from the front of the apparatus, the apparatus size increases to prevent the sheet from contacting the supporters. In addition, the supporter on each side in the discharge direction restricts visibility of the sheet from the side of the apparatus and obstructs removal of the sheet.
One proposal to enhance the ability to see and remove the sheet is to install the scanner so as to slide relative to the apparatus body.
In a typical image forming apparatus, a scanner and an apparatus body are connected to each other using a connection member such as a flat cable to supply electrical power and exchange signals therebetween. Similarly, the slidable scanner and the apparatus body are connected to each other using a flat cable, etc.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate cross-sectional views illustrating states of a flat cable when a scanner is slid in a typical image forming apparatus. In FIG. 1, as a signal line for transmitting image information read by a scanner 530 and a connection member for driving a scanner motor, a flat cable 570 runs from the scanner 530 to a control unit, not shown, of an apparatus body 501 through a supporter 550.
Since the scanner 530 can slide relative to the apparatus body 501, the position of the scanner 530 changes relative to the apparatus body 501 in the sliding direction of the scanner 530. Therefore, the flat cable 570 needs to be bent back, otherwise the flat cable 570 is tensioned, which makes it difficult to slide the scanner 530.
However, when the flat cable 570 is bent back, the flat cable 570 hangs down and the lower surface thereof contacts the supporter 550 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
When the scanner 530 is slid backward, the back edge of the scanner 530 protrudes over the back edge of the apparatus body 501 and a space 580 is exposed at the lower surface of the sliding portion of the scanner 530 as illustrated in FIG. 2. Then, the flat cable 570 hangs down from the space 580, and a user's finger, etc. gets caught in the flat cable 570. Further, a connection between the flat cable 570 and the scanner 530 is put under load when the scanner 530 is slid forward.